Falling Into You
by joedan84
Summary: Connor asks Dawn out with a little help from Cordelia


Started and Finished: January 26, 2004

Pairing: Dawn/Connor

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: Connor asks Dawn out with a little help from Cordelia

Disclaimer: I do not own them!

****

Falling Into You

*And in your eyes I see ribbons of color

I see us inside of each other

I feel my unconscious merge with yours

And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"*

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "What is it with you and your dad and the Summers clan? You'd think they were the only girls on the planet."

Connor took a deep breath. "Are you going to help me, or not?" he asked, then said something he knew would get her going. "I could talk to Fred."

"Fred?" she asked, her eyes widening. "No, no. I'll help. You really like her, don't you?"

Connor nodded with a fond smile. "I've never seen someone so beautiful."

Cordelia opened her mouth to talk, then thought better of it and shut it again. "If you like her, you have to let her know, Con."

Connor tilted his head, looking at her. "How?"

"Tell her," Cordelia said with a soft laugh. "Hold her hand. Give her a kiss. If you don't do something to let her know, she won't catch on."

Connor grinned. "I can do that. Thanks, Cordy!" he said, jogging out the door.

"Like father, like son," Cordelia muttered, going back to what she had been doing.

"I heard that!" Connor called back.

*I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good falling into you*

Connor went into the entertainment room. Dawn was sitting on a couch by the fire, staring at the flames. With a grin Connor sat next to her and immediately took her hand.

Dawn looked shocked for a moment before smiling, a soft blush coloring her cheeks. "Hi, Connor. Whatcha doin'?"

Connor gave Dawn a quizzical look. Shouldn't she know? Maybe he'd done it wrong. "Cordelia said that this is what you do when you like someone," he told her, then tilted his head. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Dawn shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile. "No, no. It's just right," she said, her look softening. "You like me?" 

*I was afraid to let you in here

Now I have learned love can't be made in fear

The walls begin to tumble down

And I can't even see the ground*

Connor nodded, then his grin returned. "She said to do this, too," he said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

Dawn stayed still in shock before gently returning the kiss. She moved a hand into his hair, but he pulled back suddenly. The sudden loss of contact startled her, but when she looked at him he was still grinning.

"Was that right?" he asked, looking at her.

Dawn laughed softly, her eyes shining. "It was perfect, Connor."

Connor's grin got even wider. "Can I do it again?" he asked.

Dawn smiled again. "I'd like that," she told him.

Connor leaned in, pressing his lips to hers again.

*I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good falling into you*

This kiss lasted longer than the first. Connor kissed Dawn incredibly softly, as if she was the most fragile glass. After a few more moments he pulled back, more slowly this time.

Connor grinned again. "Hold on," he said, letting go of her hand and standing. He ran back into the office. "Cordy, I held her hand, and kissed her, and told her I liked her. Now what do I do?"

Cordelia smirked. "Tell Buffy."

Connor tilted his head. "Why?"

"I'm kidding, Con," she said with a laugh. "Now you need to take her out on a date. Buy her dinner. Take her to the boardwalk. Something fun."

*Falling like a leaf, falling like a star

Finding a belief, falling where you are

Catch me, don't let me drop!

Love me, don't ever stop!*

A sad look passed Connor's face. "I don't have any money," he said sadly.

Cordelia smiled, pulling out her purse. She fished around for a moment before finding her wallet. "Here you go," she said, handing him some bills. "Tell your dad he owes me thirty bucks."

Connor grinned again, shoving the money into his pocket. "Thank you, Cordy," he said, darting forward to give her a hug.

Cordelia smiled, patting his back. "You're welcome, Connor. Do me a favor?" she asked.

Connor pulled back. "Anything."

"Let _me_ tell Buffy," she replied with a smirk.

Connor shrugged. "Sure. Bye!" he said, leaving the room.

*So close your eyes and let me kiss you

And while you sleep I will miss you

I'm falling into you

This dream could come true

And it feels so good falling into you*

Connor ran back into the entertainment room. He took Dawn's hand and gently pulled her up off of the couch. "I'm supposed to buy you dinner now," he said with a straight face.

Dawn tried not to laugh at his look, letting him pull her out of the hotel. "You are?"

Connor nodded seriously. "A date."

Dawn smiled at that. "Oh, a date. Where are we going?"

Connor grinned, then blushed slightly when he realized he was still holding her hand. "Your favorite," he told her, not letting her go. "Extra greasy pizza."

Dawn giggled, linking their fingers. "Extra greasy?"

Connor grinned. "Extra grease," he promised.

*Falling like a leaf, falling like a star

Finding a belief, falling where you are

Falling into you

Falling into you

Falling into you*


End file.
